Body
Body is one of the three types of armors, along with Head and Legs. Body armors come at different prices. They can cost different amounts of gold and cash, real world money or can be gained by completing tasks (Easter Bunny Vest, Anti-Explosive Vest, Close Quarters Vest and more). List of Body Armors Newbie jacket green image.jpg|The Newbie Jacket (Green) Bullseye t shirt image.jpg|The Bullseye T - Shirt Newbie jacket orange image.jpg|The Newbie Jacket (Orange) Urban camo image.jpg|The Urban Camo T - Shirt Fan T-Shirt.png|The Fan T - Shirt Vest.PNG|The Vest Camper Heart.PNG|The Camper Heart SantaJumpJacketCropped.jpg|The Santa's Jump Jacket Death Company.PNG|The Death Company One Man Army.PNG|The One Man Army Purple Suit Jacket.PNG|The Purple Suit Jacket The Real Cop cutted.png|The Real Cop Heavy Armor.PNG|The Heavy Armor Ghostbusters Jacket1.png|Ghostbusters Jacket Yeti Jacket cutted.png|The Yeti Jacket Black Suit Jacket.PNG|The Black Suit Jacket Always Ready.PNG|The Always Ready MIB Suit Jacket.PNG|The MIB Suit Jacket Cyborg Body cutted.png|The Cyborg Body Snow clothing image.jpg|The Snow Coat Ranger Body cutted.png|The Ranger Body GearyDesert.jpg|The Desert Jacket Swamp Body.PNG|The Swamp Body Rioter Vest.PNG|The Rioteer Vest Urban Ops Jacket cutted.png|The Urban Ops Jacket Urban Fighter Vest.PNG|The Urban Fighter Vest Easter Bunny Vest cutted.png|The Easter Bunny Vest Anti-Explosive Vest.PNG|The Anti - Explosive Vest Spec Ops Vest cutted.png|The Spec Ops Vest Close Quarters Vest.PNG|The Close Quarters Vest Ectoplasm-Gold Converter Cutted.png|Ectoplasm-Gold Converter WarlockCoat1.jpg|The Warlock Coat Monster Vest cutted.png|The Monster Vest Shadow hunter guard.jpeg|The Shadow Hunter Guard CN Breastplate.png|The Cyber Ninja Breastplate WarriorBunnyVestEquipped.jpg|Warrior Bunny Vest Carnaval 2.png|Brazilian Warrior Vest Classic Santa jacket.jpg|Classic Santa Jacket Sfvest.jpg|S.F. Vest 1438958272849.png|Biker Vest 1442386650073.png|Black Charro Jacket Cadet Vest.png|The Cadet Vest D.M. Front Pack.png|The D.M. Front Pack Night Santa's Jacket.png|Night Santa's Jacket Lucky Vest.png|Lucky's Vest Leprechaun's Jacket.png|Leprechaun's Jacket Freedom Soldier Jacket.png|Freedom Soldier Jacket White Cotton Shirt.png|White Cotton Shirt B.B. Jacket.png|B.B. Jacket Outlaw Jacket.png|Outlaw Jacket Referee Shirt.png|Referee T-Shirt Striker T-Shirt.png|Striker T-Shirt Ghostbuster Jumpsuit (Body).png|Ghostbusters Jumpsuit (Body) Ghostbusters T-Shirt 2016 (B).png|Ghostbusters T-Shirt 2016 (B) Ghostbusters T-Shirt 2016 (W).png|Ghostbuster T-Shirt 2016 (W) Ghostbusters T-Shirt '84 (B).png|Ghostbusters T-Shirt '84 (B) Ghostbusters T-Shirt '84 (W).png|Ghostbusters T-Shirt '84 (W) U.F. Protections.png|U.F. Protections Drill Instructor Shirt.png|Drill Instructor Shirt. Advanced Chest.png|Advanced Chest Fire Commando Guard.png|Fire Commando Guard Impaler's Coat 1.png|Impaler's Coat Veteran Breastplate.png|Veteran Breastplate Padded Plate.png|Padded Plate Stuntman Jacket.png|Stuntman Jacket |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Football Jerseys The following part lists up all the 36 Football shirts available for purchase during the Football Fever Event: All of them provides a 7% Agility bonus if/when equipped. Brazilcropped.jpg|The Brazil (Shirt) BrazilBCropped.jpg|The Brazil (B) (Shirt) SpainCropped.jpg|The Spain (Shirt) SpainBCropped.jpg|The Spain (B) (Shirt) USACropped.jpg|The USA (Shirt) USABCropped.jpg|The USA (B) (Shirt) GermanyCropped.jpg|The Germany (Shirt) GermanyB.jpg|The Germany (B) (Shirt) EnglandCropped.jpg|The England (Shirt) ItalyCropped.jpg|The Italy (Shirt) ArgentinaCropped.jpg|The Argentina (Shirt) NetherlandCropped.jpg|The Netherlands (Shirt) FranceCropped.jpg|The France (Shirt) RussiaCropped.jpg|The Russia (Shirt) KoreaCropped.jpg|The Korea Republic (Shirt) JapanCropped.jpg|The Japan (Shirt) MexicoCropped.jpg|The Mexico (Shirt) GhanaCropped.jpg|The Ghana (Shirt) CameroonCropped.jpg|The Cameroon (Shirt) PortugalCropped.jpg|The Portugal (Shirt) NigeriaCropped.jpg|The Nigeria (Shirt) IranCropped.jpg|The Iran (Shirt) BosniaCropped.jpg|The Bosnia and Herzegovina (Shirt) HondurasCropped.jpg|The Honduras (Shirt) EcuadorCropped.jpg|The Ecuador (Shirt) SwitzerlandCropped.jpg|The Switzerland (Shirt) CostaRicaCropped.jpg|The Costa Rica (Shirt) UrugrayCropped.jpg|The Uruguay (Shirt) IvoryCoastCropped.jpg|The Ivory Coast (Shirt) Algeria1.jpg|The Algeria (Shirt) GreeceCropped.jpg|The Greece (Shirt) ColombiaCropped.jpg|The Colombia (Shirt) AustraliaCropped.jpg|The Australia (Shirt) ChileCropped.jpg|The Chile (Shirt) CroatiaCropped.jpg|The Croatia (Shirt) BelgiumCropped.jpg|The Belgium (Shirt) BelgiumCropped.png CroatiaCropped.png ChileCropped.png AustraliaCropped.png GreeceCropped.png Alegeriacropped.png IvoryCoastCropped.png CostaRicaCropped.png EcuadorCropped.png HondurasCropped.png BosniaCropped.png IranCropped.png NigeriaCropped.png PortugalCropped.png CameroonCropped.png GhanaCropped.png MexicoCropped.png JapanCropped.png KoreaCropped.png RussiaCropped.png NetherlandCropped.png ArgentinaCropped.png ItalyCropped.png EnglandCropped.png GermanyB.png GermanyCropped.png USABCropped.png USACropped.png SpainBCropped.png SpainCropped.png Brazilcropped.png ColombiaCropped.png BrazilBCropped.png FranceCropped (1).png UrugrayCropped.png Jamica.png #Brazil (Shirt) #Brazil (B) (Shirt) #Spain (Shirt) #Spain (B) (Shirt) #USA (Shirt) #USA (B) (Shirt) #Gemany (Shirt) #Germany (B) (Shirt) #England (Shirt) #Italy (Shirt) #Argentina (Shirt) #Netherlands (Shirt) #France (Shirt) #Russia (Shirt) #Korea Republic (Shirt) #Japan (Shirt) #Mexico (Shirt) #Ghana (Shirt) #Cameroon (Shirt) #Portugal (Shirt) #Nigeria (Shirt) #Iran (Shirt) #Bosnia and Herzegovina (Shirt) #Honduras (Shirt) #Ecuador (Shirt) #Switzerland (Shirt) #Costa Rica (Shirt) #Uruguay (Shirt) #Ivory Coast (Shirt) #Algeria (Shirt) #Greece (Shirt) #Colombia (Shirt) #Australia (Shirt) #Chile (Shirt) #Croatia (Shirt) #Belgium (Shirt) Football Jerseys 2016 *Austria (Shirt) *Iceland (Shirt) *Sweden (Shirt) *Republic of Ireland (Shirt) *Turkey (Shirt) *Czech Republic (Shirt) *Northern Ireland (Shirt) *Ukraine (Shirt) *Poland (Shirt) *Slovakia (Shirt) *Wales (Shirt) *Albania (Shirt) *Romania (Shirt) *Bolivia (Shirt) *Panama (Shirt) *Venezuela (Shirt) *Peru (Shirt) *Haiti (Shirt) *Paraguay (Shirt) *Jamaica (Shirt) Category:Armors